To Be With You
by goldenglare
Summary: The jewel has been completed and Naraku has fallen. It looks like the adventure is over. But an accidental wish sends the gang on a whole new quest. But this time, there's something 'different' about Kagome.rn(If you're gonna read any of my stuff, read th
1. Chapter 1: the Wish

To be with You

Chapter 1: The Wish

It was over. After two long years of searching and fighting Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Songo, and Shippou had finally defeated Naraku and completed the Sacred Jewel. Songo, Miroku, and Shippou had taken Kirara to the graves of the demon slayers to pay their respects now that the culprit of their murder had been killed leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone.

'But what will happen now?' Kagome wondered. After all they had been through together what would happen to her now. She wasn't just about to go back to her time and pretend that it had never happened. 'How could she ever forget Shippou in his pink balloon form, Miroku and his 'mischief' and Songo clobbering him for it.' Kagome's eyes widened as she realized the greatest truth of all.

"What about Inuyasha?" she whispered to herself.

"You say somethin' wench?" Inuyasha called back in his trademark half annoyed- half didn't care voice.

That snapped her out of her trance.

"Oh, uhh, no."

"Keh, humans." Grumbled the hanyou.

Kagome smiled inwardly. She knew Inuyasha acted tough, but beneath the rough façade he was just a sad little kid deprived of a childhood.

'Well, a sad little kid with the most adorable ears she had ever seen.'

She let out a small giggle at the thought which earned her a piercing glance from Inuyasha. She sighed and walked ahead to hold Inuyasha's arm. He stared at her with a raised eyebrow for a moment until he regained composure.

"Keh. Get off me wench, unless you break somethin' you can walk just fine on yer own."

Kagome glared at him for a moment but smiled again.

Just as they were nearing the village, they paused for a moment at the edge of Inuyasha's Forest.

'Oh Inuyasha' thought Kagome 'now that our journey has ended I'm beginning to realize how I really feel about you. I love you, and I feel so sorry for you about your past. If I could take the pain away I would. If I knew how you felt maybe I could help you.'

"Inuyasha?"

"Humph?"

"I'll miss you."

"Look Kagome, just because the jewel is complete and Naraku is dead doesn't mean you have to leave." Inuyasha said, his voice gradually rising with frustration. "This doesn't change a damn thing. The day you ever _have _to leave this time, _have _to leave _me_ is the day that bastard brother of mine gives me a hug. If he still can with just one arm." He added with a smirk.

"Its okay Inuyasha, you don't have to act tough around me." Kagome said in a small voice. " I know how hard your life has been but I don't know how you _feel_. I just wish there was some way I did, so we could stay together."

He opened his mouth to say something bet suddenly, there was a flash of brilliant pink light. Before she realized what was happening Inuyasha's eyes went wide with sheer terror.

"No…… oh FUCK no….NOOOO!"

That was the last thing she heard before she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2: the Awkening

Chapter 2: The Awakening

Kagome awoke with a groan. Her head felt groggy and she had a headache, like every sound was intensified ten times, and her forehead was wet.

"Huh…wha- Songo, what are you doing back?" She said in a tired voice. Her thought was so dry her voice sounded almost like a growl. There was Songo kneeling over her with a damp cloth and a concerned look on her face. Miroku was meditating in the corner but Inuyasha and Shippou were nowhere to be seen.

"We were just nearing the village when we saw the light and heard Inuyasha's cries." Said Miroku evenly without opening his eyes.

"What? What light, and Inuyasha was yelling? Strange, I don't remember anything. What happened?"

Miroku coughed and Songo looked away. "I don't know how to tell you this" Said Songo, her voice trembling "but there was an accident with the jewel."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. 'What was she talking about?' She wondered. She was avoiding something. She could smell the anxiety coming off her friend. 'Wait a minute…'

Suddenly she felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. She noticed that she could smell many things. Slowly, she looked down at her hand. Her eyes went wider than they ever had before. Her once perfectly manicured fingernails had become long, pointed claws. She looked at Songo's face, a mix of shock and sorrow.

" No…………….." Kagome said in an almost inaudible voice.

The demon exterminator nodded slowly, fighting back tears. In disbelief Kagome ran her tongue over her teeth, almost making it bleed on her newly formed fangs. Songo began weeping silently as Kagome slowly peered into the bowl of water Songo had been using to wipe her brow with. Sure enough, a face almost identical to her own stared back at her, only with silver-white hair and vivid bronze eyes.

The miko- turned- hanyou slumped into a crouch position, still in shock at what she had seen. Then it hit her.

"The wish……………."

(_Thanks all for reading my story. The chapters are pretty short at first but they pick up. I promise)_


	3. Chapter 3: the Decision

Chapter 3: The Decision

Inuyasha stomped through the forest alone, after dropping the kitsune off with Kaede, with a glare of pure rage on his face. The glare turned to a grimace and with a yell he abruptly lashed out at a tree with his claws in rage.

"WHY?" He bellowed as the tree crashed behind him. 'We were so fucking close.'

He leaped up into the branches of Goshinboku (sp?), still glaring at nothing. 'It wasn't supposed to be like this. The jewel was supposed to be purified and then everyone could move on and he and Kagome could…..'

His thoughts trailed off as he gazed at the sky. A small smile flashed across his face for a second but disappeared as he shook his head.

'Damn, damn, DAMN! How the hell am I supposed to think when she's like _this_! I should be pissed off but I've never been more attracted to her, now that she's like me.' Inuyasha's brow furrowed as he made up his mind. 'But that's precisely the reason this has to be fixed. I will NOT let her go through what I did. But how…. Damn where's that fucking flea when you need him!' Getting up with a grunt the hanyou flew off through the trees.


	4. Chapter 4: the Truth

Chapter 4: The Truth

Kagome got up to go the river to clear her head, leaving to weeping exterminator for Miroku to comfort. She began to walk through the forest, her new ears picking up every sound and her nose intensifying every smell.

'That works both ways.' She thought, wrinkling her nose as she passed some deer droppings. Then, an idea struck her. Bending her legs and shutting her eyes tightly she shot up through the forest with a giant leap. She opened her eyes as she broke through the canopy and gasped.

'This is great!' she thought passing over the forest 'I've gone this high on Inuyasha's back and on Kirara before but doing it by myself is a whole other experience, and everything looks so beautiful! Maybe this isn't so bad.'

Her happy thoughts quickly reversed as she realized that she began to descend. As she landed on the forest floor, somehow avoiding injury from the trees, she stumbled.

'That didn't hurt at all.' She thought as she got up and examined herself. 'Spoke too soon.' She added with a grimace as she noticed that she had cut he knee open.

Luckily, she had made it to the stream. Kagome dunked her injured leg into the water, shivering at how cold it was. But as soon as she pulled it up again it had healed to nothing more than a slight pale mark. Her ears perked up and swiveled on the top of her head (a/n: Yes, she has ears like Inuyasha's. She has become an _inu_hanyou after all) at the sound of someone approaching. His smell verified who it was.

"Hello Inuyasha." She said without looking up. Indeed, a blur of red and silver appeared behind her.

"Kagome…."

"I already know. I'm sorry."

"It's not that. I was going to tell you to come on."

"Where?"

Inuyasha sighed a little "Well isn't it obvious wench? We're gonna' find a way to change you back. Are you that thick!"

Kagome was slightly taken aback by this. 'I'm glad that he's concerned, but he was there, he knows that I only made the stupid wish out of sympathy for him. He doesn't have to be so angry about it.'

In fact, although he was trying to hide it, which was useless against her demon senses, he was not angry. He was well past that. Not only because this fucking jewel problem still wasn't over, but because now that she was a hanyou like him it was even harder to control his instincts.

'As if she wasn't hard enough to resist already.' He thought.

"Just come on. We have to change you back quickly before-"

"Before what, Inuyasha?" That had pushed Kagome to her limit. "Before you go insane from being around me any longer? Before I attract more things that you have to protect me from? Before you give in and finally let someone into your life?"

She suddenly stopped. 'What have I said? Since when did I have such a temper?'

Even though he put up his usual angry cover, she could sense that she had hurt Inuyasha.

"I'm so sorry." She said quietly.

"Keh. Spare me." He said after regaining himself. But he noticed how truly sad she looked. He sighed. "Look Kagome, the reason we have to change you back is because you don't know how bad it is to be like me."

"But-"

"AND" He said, speaking over her. "I never want you to have to. You have a family and a life outside this time, I don't. Its okay for me to isolate myself but you have a future that you can only lead as a human."

To his great surprise, she took him into a tight embrace, and for once, he returned it.

(A/N: _Yeah, yeah, I know the chaps. are short, but they pick up as you go along. Keep reviewing!)_


	5. Chapter 5: the Quest

Chapter 5: The Quest

"No."

"Yes"

"I said no!"

"Keh! And _I _said yes!"

"Keh yourself. I'm _not _going."

"Hey wench, that's my word, and you are going back to your time to change whether you like it or not."

Both hanyous were baring fangs at each other at this point. Kagome sniffed. She did not want her family to see her like _this_! "I don't see _why _I have to."

Inuyasha blushed uncharacteristically. "Be-because if yer gonna' be leaping so high you need to put on _real_ pants!"

"I don't see why I have to." Kagome said stubbornly.

Inuyasha's blush deepened and he looked away. "Because I, uh…we can….sorta…see, um…" His blush kept becoming darker by the second.

"Because we can see up your skirt when you jump so high." Said Miroku, who had been sitting quietly in the corner. In an instant, Kagome had a blush to rival Inuyasha's. But he seemed furious.

"Dammit monk! I'm gonna fuckin kill you!" yelled the enraged hanyou.

"What did I say? I was just pointing out what you were having trouble saying." Said Miroku in an innocent voice.

"Sure, that's just an excuse to say something perverted! Now get over here you lecherous monk so I can kill you!"

"Sit." Said Kagome calmly. Miroku winced at the shake of the ground beneath him. "I have a pair of jeans in my bag that I can change into."

Miroku stifled a laugh when he noticed, as she stood up, that Kagome flattened her skirt slightly.

"I heard that Miroku!" She called back angrily. This wiped the smile off his face.

'Now that there's another hanyou, I can't help but feel outnumbered.' He sighed.

"Pervert…" Inuyasha said weakly from the floor.

Later, the group met outside the well. Shippou couldn't stop staring at Kagome. He felt Inuyasha's fist connect with the back of his head.

"Owww! What did I do!" He whined. Inuyasha shot him an angry glare.

"Inuyasha! Leave Shippou alone, it's hard for him to." Said Kagome.

'It's those fuckin eyes.' Inuyasha thought as he calmed down, 'Those stupid bronze eyes have some sort of power, I know it.'

Kagome giggled as she heard Inuyasha mumble something that sounded suspiciously like 'It's not polite to stare.'

"Keh, whatever." Inuyasha said. "Now, how are we going to change you back?"

"What about the Sacred Jewel? If it could change you into a half-demon than it can change you back to full human." Said Songo hopefully.

"Yeah! Like with Kikyo and Inu-"This time it was Kagome's turn to punch Shippou. The kitsune was so surprised by this all he could do was stare. Inuyasha had the same reaction. Kagome didn't know what had come over he. She opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by Miroku.

"I'm afraid that's impossible, Songo my dear. Kagome accidentally made the wish out of the pure desire to be with Inuyasha, thus, the jewel was purified and ceased to exist."

'So I couldn't get through the well even if I wanted to…' Kagome thought. She was about to gasp at the realization that she could never get home when Inuyasha spoke first.

"Don't be afraid of nothing wench. I'll bet I can cut through the dimension barrier"-as he drew Tensuiga, for effect, changed it red- "and get you home if you need to." Tensuiga regressed into its rusty-katana state. Inuyasha than sheathed it and leaped into the nearest tree with an ominous "Keh."

"Do you think you can purify yourself, Kagome?" Suggested Shippou helpfully. At this Inuyasha was about to beat the living daylights out of the kit. 'How dare he even suggest that? If her miko powers could kill a demon think of what it could do to her.' Kagome shot him a warning glance and turned to the others. She bowed her head and shook it slowly.

"After the wish I think I've lost all my powers." She stared at her new clawed hands sadly.

"There may be on way." Said Miroku. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "When I was training for monk hood, I learned of a potion that could purify demons. If we could create some, we may be able to change you back, Kagome. However, its key ingredient is an herb called _ruby crest_ that grows only on top of a mountain. This mountain is far west of the limits of Musashi, even past Sesshomaru's borders and is called…… Mt. Devilhorn."

Songo gasped, Shippou fell backwards, Miroku's serious expression deepened, and Inuyasha almost fell out of his tree. 'Mt. Devilhorn' thought Kagome, who was completely oblivious. But the look on all their faces told it all.


	6. Chapter 6: the Departure

Chapter 6: The Departure

"What! Mt. Devilhorn!" Yelled Inuyasha as he leaped out of his tree front. His eyes seemed to be bulging and his fists were clenched. Kagome noted the unmistakable sent of fear that emanated from him. "Even a low class demon dreg knows about Mt. Devilhorn!"

"Excuse me." Said Kagome weakly.

"There is no other choice." Miroku said, ignoring Kagome. "Ruby crest grows nowhere else in the world."

"Excuse me!" She said a little louder.

"I don't give a rats ass, because as far ass I'm concerned anything that grows near Mt. Devilhorn might as well not exist because no one can get to it." Argued Inuyasha, still drowning out the frustrated Kagome. " There is-"

"HEY!" Screamed Kagome, who was fed up with being left in the dark about this. "What the fuck is Mt. Devilhorn?"

Inuyasha, who was still was still recovering from being cut off in mid-sentence by Kagome screaming in his ear, was even more taken aback by her display. 'Damn! Since when does swear like that. Maybe I _am _a bad influence. It must have something to do with the wish. Come to think of it, her temper has been a little fucked up lately.' He smiled inwardly. 'See baka, you even swear in your mind!'

Songo was the first to recover. She cleared her voice. "Mt. Devilhorn is an old volcano said to have once been used as a forge by a dark sword smith to create fell weapons and is inhabited by thousands of demons drawn by the remnants of the black magic. There is a dark aura around that mountain that is said to give strength to the wicked. It is a constant battlefield; there is a war of demons, bandits, dark mikos, evil warriors, and other such beings seeking the treasure within. The battle never ends because all the demons keep re-spawning and spitting out incarnations and new demons keep coming, so it is a duel to the death that will never end."

Kagome felt slightly overwhelmed. 'No wonder Inuyasha seemed so anxious to keep away from there.'

"Not to mention the path there is treacherous, not to mention the harsh terrain." Miroku added.

Inuyasha snorted. He had a very serious look on his face. "Well if that isn't the understatement of the century. The dark aura from the mountain spreads 100 miles in all directions with the mountain in the center that sucks the life out of weak souls, like old people and children. To get in sight of the mountain you have to walk through a forest inhabited by the lowest classes of demons. The stench of poison, blood, and death collects into a cloud in the air making flight impossible. The plain outside the mountain is littered with the bones of the dead and the old armor and weapons of warriors, not to mention jagged rocks. The blood and poison of demons create pools all over the ground that will dissolve steel at a single touch. You only have to worry about that is you don't get killed by the demons that are always fighting. But in the mountain itself are creatures of such power, it would make Naraku piss himself. _That's_ why we're not going."

This sent shivers down her spine. 'If it scares Inuyasha so much then it must be bad.' Kagome thought.

"But Papa said it was just a legend." Piped up Shippou. The kit looked very pale.

Miroku shot Inuyasha a sidelong glance. "Tell me Inuyasha, how is it that you seem to know so much about it."

Inuyasha flushed slightly. "Keh, who cares? We're not going. We'll change Kagome back another way."

Everyone was silent and deep in thought.

"You know there is no other way, don't you master Inuyasha?"

Everyone jumped. Inuyasha brought his hand down on his shoulder so hard Kagome could have sworn she heard bone crack.

"SON OF A BITCH, MYOGA! If you EVER sneak up on me like that again I will fuckin' feed you to a dragon demon!" Screamed the hanyou. He had been used to the stupid flea demon sneaking up on him but he was particularly deep in thought that time. Myoga re-inflated himself and jumped onto Miroku's shoulder.

"My apologies Master Inuyasha, but back on subject, you know that ruby crest is the only way to change Kagome back into a human."

Inuyasha's eye was twitching with rage now. He let his hand stray to the hilt of Tensuiga and his anger subsided. "Then she can stay that way until we find another way, even if it takes a hundred years." He flinched as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Oh really!" Kagome said stiffly.

"What! You've got time. As a half demon you are nearly immortal. Going to Mt… that place is a death wish."

Kagome opened her mouth to argue but was cut off-again-by Myoga. "Actually, master Inuyasha, that's not true." The hanyou shoved his hands into his sleeves and dawned his pouting expression. "Keh, and why is that?"

The flea crossed his arms and looked down. "Because even if the jewel can be used for good it is still made up of tainted demon souls. Even if it appears that the wish is granted with no side effects, there is always a price. The process will be delayed as Kagome is still half-human and a miko as well, but eventually she will be consumed by her demonic side, much like your risk."

Everyone gasped, even Inuyasha. Myoga started shaking his head slowly. "It shall take about a year and a half to be completed if she is not purified. That may seem like a lot of time but if you will not use the ruby crest potion then it may take forever to find another cure. The good news is that this change will not be gradual, rather it will come all at once, but once it happens, most likely it cannot be reversed even if she survives long enough to attempt it."

Inuyasha bowed his head and was silent. Everyone stared at him. Finally, he spoke. It was more like a murmur. "Fine……….I'll go. But I want to go alone. I will not endanger you by making you come, Kagome." His eyes were so serious that they looked dead.

" Keh, fat chance dog-boy! I'm coming whether you like it or not, and if you try and stop me, I'll sit you so hard you will forget where we're going!" She said with a smirk.

This seemed to snap him out of it. "No, you are not coming, and what did I say about using my noise!" The faintest trace of a smile flashed across his face. He thought for a minute. "Fine, but only if you do what I say. Besides, if you don't come, then how I get my ramen?"

"I think you would just miss Kagome too much. You don't like to sleep alone do you?" Said Miroku slyly. Inuyasha's smile turned to a glare in an instant. The monk grinned at the rise he had gotten out of his temperamental friend. "Which reminds me monk, I still have to kill you!"

Kagome giggled, trying to block out the fear that clouded her mind about the adventure ahead.


	7. Chapter 7: the Feeling

Chapter 7: The Feeling

Three days had past since the group had set out westward for Mt. Devilhorn. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou were in front of the group and Miroku and Sango had fallen behind and were talking. Kagome winced as she heard the familiar sound of a slap echo through the canyon. The demon exterminator came stomping up next to Kagome with an infuriated look on her face. Miroku, on the other hand, came limping up next to Inuyasha bearing a smile and a red outline of Sango's hand on his face.

Inuyasha sighed. "What'd you say this time pervert?"

"Me? Say something perverted? Inuyasha, may I remind you I am a monk." Miroku said innocently. Inuyasha sent him a piercing glance. The monk rubbed the back of his head. "I merely suggested that now that Naraku is dead Sango and I can have a child without fear of the Kazzana." Inuyasha continued staring. "You rubbed her ass, didn't you?" Miroku just laughed and fell behind again. "Pervert….." he muttered.

Come sundown the group set up camp on the canyon walls. As Inuyasha got a fire going Kagome went over to the rim to look at the sunset.

"Oh Inuyasha, it's beautiful!" She gasped. "Come look."

The hanyou looked up. He wished he hadn't. There was Kagome, her silver hair flowing in the breeze, silhouetted by the orange sunset. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Y-yeah. Real nice." He said shakily. Kagome looked back; her bronze eyes seemed to be piercing his soul. "Inuyasha, are you okay?"

His hands began to tremble frantically and his ears started to twitch.

"K-keh-h, 'course. I just need some water." He got up and walked away before she could say anything. "Yeah, some nice _cold_ water." He murmured and swallowed again. "Some _really, really cold _water."

The next day, the group came upon a town.

"This is the farthest west we have ever come." Said Shippou from his vantage point on Inuyasha's shoulder. "So I guess Miroku will have to do a fake exorcism to the richest looking house in town."

The monk stumbled a bit at this remark. "Now Shippou, I _never_ do a fake exorcism. Sometimes the house doesn't necessarily need one just yet."

"Wow Miroku, you're a triple threat." Said Inuyasha sarcastically. "A lecher, a pervert, _and_ a conman." Before he could reply, they heard a scream from the town. "Come on!" Yelled Sango as she pulled Kagome and Shippou onto Kirara with her. Inuyasha broke into a sprint with Miroku not to far behind.

As they reached the town Kagome dismounted Kirara and drew her bow as Sango readied Hirikotsu. Inuyasha approached with Tensuiga in hand and Miroku soon after with his staff.

"Where's-" Kagome started but was interrupted by a scream. 'Man, why does everyone do that?' she thought.

"DEMONS!"

The whole village suddenly erupted in panicked yells and frantic villagers. Amongst the yells Kagome heard 'Watch out, there are four of them!' and 'There are two inu-youkai, a neko, and a kitsune.'

"Wait a minute." She said. "They're talking about us!" This made sense since they had never been in this region before nobody would have ever heard of them. Of course they would have to be careful with the threat of Mt. Devilhorn, not to mention _she_ was the one who usually convinced people that they meant no harm. The men of the village emerged out of the crowd with swords and pitchforks.

"Get out of our village demon scum!"

"Leave us alone or else!"

The whole village began yelling at them, warning them to leave or die. Some began to throw stones. 'We've never had this kind of reaction before.' Thought Kagome.

"Please, if you'll just let us-" Once again, she was cut off in mid sentence, this time by a rock to the head. 'Damn, again!'

"Yeah, take that demon bitch! Now get out!"

Since she was half demon, all the stone did was phase her, but Inuyasha's reaction was much more severe. At the sight of Kagome being hit he let out a vicious snarl. The villagers backed up their circle as his eyes began to flash red with his pulse. Without warning, the wind picked up, blowing his hair one way, then to the next. Reading the signs, Kagome sprung up.

"Inuyasha, no!" She cried. She grabbed his arm just in time before he was fully transformed. "I'm fine. They're not worth it." He let out a large sigh.

"Come' ere runt!" One of the villagers, who looked as though he had been drinking, had grabbed Shippou by the tail and was lifting him up. The little kitsune let out an anguished cry. In an instant, Inuyasha was back into his transforming state, Sango reared back to throw Hirikotsu, Miroku raised his staff, and Kirara roared. But before any of them could react, the drunk let out a grunt as his shirt was shredded and a fist sized compression appeared on his abdomen in a blink of an eye. He fell down unconscious with his eyes rolled back into his head.

"Are you okay, Shippou?" Kagome asked as she dusted herself off. All the kit could do was nod his head weakly, eyes wide with shock. Miroku and Sango traded surprised glances and Inuyasha, who had been snapped out of his rage by the display, tried his best to hide his amusement and not laugh. Kagome was the last person he thought he would ever see doing that!

However, the villagers were not so amused. The frightened whispers had elevated to a din of threats and curses.

"Get out of here now, we have nothing you want!"

"Be gone you bloodthirsty monsters."

It suddenly hit Kagome how bad it felt to have everyone against her.

"So……this is what it feels like, huh?" She said looking at Inuyasha.

His eyes were soft and sympathetic. He slowly nodded his head. "I didn't want you to have to go through this."

She looked at the ground. "Well, it looks like I got my wish."

She and Inuyasha turned their head in unison to the forest where a path of falling trees was heading right for them.


	8. Chapter 8: the Battle

Chapter 8: The Battle

The villagers ran back to the center of town as the rumble grew closer.

Inuyasha spat. "Keh. Bunch a fuckin' cowards. Sure, they'll fight when there are women and a child in the group but run before they even _see_ another enemy."

Kagome grimaced as she pulled an arrow out of her quiver. Much unlike her usual nature, she couldn't agree with him more. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and growled as the noise grew even closer. "Brace yourselves!" Shouted Miroku as the trees in front of them were reduced to splinters and dirt was thrown into the air, marking the arrival of the demon.

"Whoa!" That was all she could say before the enormous lizard demon let out a deafening screech. In each of its four arms it held a wickedly curved scimitar (_a/n: for all you people out there who don't know what that is, it's one of those curved pirate swords._) the size of a bus. 'There's something weird about this demon, but what?' Thought Kagome as she pulled back her arrow.

"I sense it too, look at its eyes!" Said Inuyasha. At first she didn't know that he was talking to her. 'Creepy. Do smells really give away that much?' She thought. Indeed, the smell coming from Inuyasha registered in her brain as 'concern'. The demon's eyes were completely purplish black with crimson red pupils and it smelled like Naraku's miasma.

"Inuyasha, I'll bet it's from the mountain." She said.

"Very astute little girl. I am indeed from the plains of Mt. Devilhorn. I seek the power to conquer all and I was told that the youngest son of the Inu no Taisho and his companions possessed such a thing." Roared the monster in an ominous voice. 'It can talk?' thought Kagome. 'Its size and intelligence must be a side effect of the mountain's power.'

"If you're talkin' about the jewel, it's gone. So get the fuck out of here before I chop you to mincemeat!" Growled Inuyasha. The Wind Scar swirled around Tetsusaiga and he raised it above his head.

"That is an interesting sword little man." Said the demon. Its eyes narrowed. "Perhaps it will do just as well!" It roared and raised its swords.

Inuyasha smirked as he raised his father's fang above his head. "Keh, you won't get the chance! Wind Scar!" He roared as he slammed the sword into the ground. The five streaks of energy raced through the earth towards the demon. Just in time, it hopped to the side, making the earth shake. The Wind Scar continued up the mountain and the demon laughed. "Pathetic half-breed, you cannot defeat me!"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed but he smirked once again. "Keh, you're pretty agile." He charged and leaped up, ready to bring Tetsusaiga down on the demons head. "For and overgrown piece of shit!" Just as he was about to cleave the alligator demon in half, it raised two of its swords and countered in the blink of an eye, using the flat of the third to smack him away. Just as Inuyasha reached the ground seemingly unscathed, the demon spit a grayish mist that enveloped the hanyou.

"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome. He wasted no time in escaping the cloud. Inuyasha emerged stumbling, covering his mouth with his sleeve.

"Keh, don't worry, I'm fi-"His face was plastered with fear. He gasped as slowly his skin started to turn a granite color. His features froze in that position. All that moved was his eyes. "Ka….go…me?" was all he could get out before his mouth froze to. His golden eyes were fixed on her and were trembling.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed in a shrill voice. "Oh God Inuyasha!" she ran towards him, feeling her eyes start to sting. The demon chuckled. "Heh heh. My paralysis mist. He will live; he is just frozen for a few hours, long enough for me to eat him." Even in his paralyzed state, Inuyasha's eyes showed unparalleled rage. "Now who's next?" He sneered as he rounded on Kagome.

"Hirikotsu!" Shouted Sango as she threw the giant boomerang from atop Kirara's back. But in an instant the demon had rounded on the exterminator. In a single sweep it sliced her weapon in two, successfully dislodged Sango from the neko's back, and paralyzed Sango, Kirara, and Shippou with its breath. Once again the demon cackled in triumph. "Oh no, Sango! Shippou!" Cried Kagome, who was still at Inuyasha's side. They were dropping like flies.

Miroku began to undo his pray beads when he remembered. "Damn! I forgot that my Wind Tunnel is gone. Oh well, time to do it the old fashioned way!" He ran up behind the demon and threw his talismans at it. The creature disintegrated them with a sweep of its tail and the monk was frozen before he knew what hit him. This time, however, he did not have time to gloat.

"AAAARRRRGGH!" The demon let out a cry as the arrow shot straight through him. Although it lacked its purifying powers, Kagome's arrow did have increased force do to her demonic strength. So much that after just one shot the bow snapped into splinters.

"Uh-oh!" Kagome didn't know what to do now. Her friends were helpless to do anything as they watched the demon recover and round on their friend.

"Grrrrrrrrrr, little wench! You will die for that!" It reared its head back and blew a cloud of paralysis mist straight for her.

Out of complete instinct, she leaped out of the way just in time, catching the demon by surprise.

'This may be my only chance.' She directed her decent onto one of the demon's arms and raised her claws. "Here it goes!" With a yell she brought her claws down through the arm, leaving pinkish claw marks in the air. The demon shrieked as its limb was separated from its body. As soon as she reached the ground, she wasted no time in leaping once again for the final strike. With what sounded like a roar to the bystanders, Kagome rent her claws through the air, mimicking a version of the Iron Reaver Soul Stealer. The force of the attack was so great that she plowed right through the demons torso, landing behind it and falling to her knees. The demon collapsed with no than a grunt. To the amazement of the villagers and the group, a golden mist emitted from the carcass, freeing Inuyasha and company from their paralysis.

Immediately, Inuyasha ran over to where Kagome was still kneeling. He couldn't smell her because the scent of the demon's blood was too strong. Upon arriving at her side, he found that she was trembling. She was staring at her blood covered claws, as was the rest of her body, and had tears in her eyes.

"K-Kagome?" he asked softly. She just looked at him with blank eyes. Her tears began to flow freely and she buried herself in his shoulder and sobbed.


	9. Chapter 9: the Silence

Chapter 9: The Silence

_(A/N: I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this. Mostly, its just comic relief.)_

Everybody was quiet that night. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou sat in silence around the campfire eating the rabbit Inuyasha had caught. They all wanted to break the silence but did not know what to say. Even the normally chipper Shippou just sat there, looking at the fire. Inuyasha sat high up in a tree, all the while never moving his eyes from Kagome, who was frantically washing her hands in the freezing cold river.

Inuyasha frowned. 'Just like me after I first transformed into a full demon.'

She had been there for half an hour and still scrubbed her hands. Kagome had discarded the clothes she had been wearing and it was relatively easy go get the scent of blood out of her hair. But no matter how hard she tried she could not get it off her hands.

'How can Inuyasha stand it?' She wondered. 'Every time he gets blood on his hands he just shakes it off. And the smell makes me sick just by catching a small whiff.' She continued to scrub even harder, although she couldn't feel her hands. Partially because she had been scrubbing for so long, partially because the water was so cold she had gone numb.

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. He jumped down from the tree and yanked one of her hands out of the frigid water. It was red and raw and the skin was cracked on the knuckles. "Get your hands out of there wench, before we have to chop them off." Without saying a word, Kagome pulled her arm away from his grasp with strength he had not expected from her. He snorted and shoved his arms up into his sleeves. "Keh, take it from me, the smell goes away by morning. Now get over to the God damn fire and go to bed. I swear if you fall in I won't help you. It'll teach you a lesson!"

She looked up at him. Her eyes showed neither joy nor sorrow. They were completely emotionless. Just looking at those eyes felt like a punch to the gut to him. Kagome hoisted up her backpack and walked over to the fire. Shippou got up to go lay down with her but Miroku held him back and shook his head slightly.

'Damn, there has to be something that can snap her out of this.' Thought Inuyasha. He thought for a moment, then closed his eyes and sighed. 'If it's the only way. Damn, the things I do for Kagome. She'll owe me a** lot** of dried potatoes for this one, and maybe some ramen to…..' He caught Miroku's eye and beckoned him over. After some whispering Miroku retuned to Sango's side with a huge grin and winked. Inuyasha sat down across from him, making sure that Kagome was between them. He sighed.

"Hey Miroku, throw me one of those fizzy drinks from Kagome's time, will ya'?" This caught Kagome's attention. Inuyasha almost never touched soda. Not since…. The incident. The monk's grin widened as he tossed a soda to Inuyasha, shaking it thoroughly first. He took a deep breath and pointed it up towards his face as he prepared to open it. Kagome opened her mouth to warn him but too late.

"ARRRGH!" The grape soda shot right into the hanyou's face. After the blast subsided, Inuyasha raised his head, revealing an infuriated look on his face. His hair was dripping wet and had a tinge of purple and they all knew it was going to be sticky for weeks. Kagome couldn't help giggle at this. "Stupid piece of crap!" He growled. Inuyasha drew Tetsuaiga and threw the can up into the air. With one swift movement, he destroyed the can, sending the remnants of the soda splattering onto him. "Damn it, damn it, _DAMN IT_!" Everyone (except Inuyasha) broke out into a fit of laughter. In fact, he almost cracked a grin himself, 'But it's hard to smile when you're covered with this sticky, overly sweet juice.' Inuyasha thought. He shook his head to get rid of it but only made his hair stick up at weird angles, making his companions laugh even harder. 'God, I hope Sesshomaru doesn't see me like this.'


	10. Chapter 10: the Dream

Chapter 10: The Dream

Kagome tossed and turned in her sleeping bag, which Shippou had abandoned sleeping in due to being rolled onto all night. She groaned and gritted her teeth as her nightmare clarified.

She found herself on top of a gigantic flat-topped mountain towering above grassless plains, littered with the carcasses of demons and humans alike, others were still warring amid the bones and debris of fallen creatures and pools of blood and acid. The sky was gray and foreboding, casting an ominous feels over everything under it. She examined her surroundings and what she beheld made the air catch in her throat, escaping in a half cry-half gag. To her left lay Miroku, a spear protruding out of his chest along with several black feathered arrows and a jagged dagger. A few yards away was Kirara, her fur was matted with her own blood and was missing a large chunk of one of her ears and one of her tails was gone. The fallen demon collapsed next to the body of Sango who she was trying to protect after the slayer had been stabbed mortally in the side. By the side of the cliff was the tattered remains of Shippou's vest, unmistakable even through Kagome's tear strewn eyes. Between her sobs she heard a noise behind her. She looked behind her and felt like stone hands had just clamped around her neck.

She wailed as Inuyasha grunted as yet another claw tore into his butchered form. He ignored it and brought a severely cracked and notched Tetsuaiga down on the culprit with one arm, as the other had already been hacked off. The hanyou spat out some blood and dispatched of another demon dreg, adding to the literal mountain of bodies around him. Kagome jumped as a malevolent laugh rang out from behind her, one that was rivaled only by Naraku's.

"BWAHAHAHAHAH! FOOLISH HALF-DEMON. YOU COULD NEVER HAVE DREAMED OF _ACTUALLY _SURVIVING YOUR LITTLE JOURNEY. I SUPPOSE I OUGHT TO THANK YOU FOR OPENING THE GATES TO US AND ALLOWING US TO OBTAIN SUCH POWER, BUT ALAS, I MUST DESTROY YOU!"

She couldn't see the creature's actual form, just a gigantic, bloodshot, yellow eye. Inuyasha growled, glaring with totally blank eyes. He tried to lift Tetsuaiga with his remaining, quivering arm but to no avail. With one last hideous laugh, the monster shot a tentacle out of the darkness that was its body and pierced Inuyasha's heart. After a final cough of blood, the hanyou uttered his last words. "……Ka….go..me………"

The monster cackled in victory. "HAHAHAHA! AND THUS PASSES THE SON OF INUTAISHO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Kagome felt like her heart had been set on fire with sorrow. She collapsed to her knees and sobbed uncontrollably. But soon the fire spread through her whole body, setting loose a rage that she had never felt before. She bellowed with unfathomable rage and, to her surprise, was met with an echo. Arising from where Inuyasha had fallen, a full demon version of herself emerged, shrieking and snarling.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKING SON OF A BITCH, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU." She saw herself leap in a state of berserk fury, right into her doom. As soon as the lightning-fast tendril impaled her counterpart, Kagome felt like she was sucked out of a moving plain. She was sucked into a dimension of absolute emptiness _(a.n.: it is called 'purgatory' for y'all that didn't know)_. A voice emanating from nowhere startled her.

"You have witnessed what will come to pass should you not be wary. He died to save you, they all did, and due to your collective carelessness, the world you once knew will never exist. If that monster is allowed to survive, the world will perish. When the time comes, you must fight with all that you are, for if you hold back you are all doomed to the fate you wave seen. Be not afraid of your power, but take it not lightly. You must borrow your mate's strength to achieve the balance necessary for victory. Be wary and you will be the one to purify a great and terrible evil. Kagome……"

In a flash, Kagome shot up in a cold sweat, panting heavily and her hands shaking. Everyone was staring at her bearing concerned expressions, but Inuyasha looked like he had just seen hell.


	11. Chapter 11

Mourning for my story….

Friends, ficfans, countrymen, lend me you hearts.

I come to bury my story, and to praise it.

Months and months ago, an ironic tragedy occurred. The site with which I had 19 chapters of 'To Be With You" posted on crashed (AnimeSpiral…). Normally, that is no big deal. But at the same time, my home computer crashed and all my Word documents were lost. Everything except what I had on was gone. My computer was down for a week and when I found my work deleted, I was severely demoralized. With nothing but memory and lost dreams to go on, I just sort of gave up.

I apologize. If only I had posted on FF more often or kept the chapters in an email this wouldn't have happened. This post has 2 purposes:

1) To explain my inability to post for the last YEAR.

2) IF I AM PROMPTED BY REVIEWS, I WILL PICK UP BY MEMORY with a brief explanation. But only if there are people out there who still like or care about my work. Seriously, 1 email will suffice.

Its in your hands now….

Kevin.


End file.
